


The Steps She Leaves Behind

by VioletAmet



Series: Dead Woman Walking [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet
Summary: [An old story of my courier six, Vera.]
Series: Dead Woman Walking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535093
Kudos: 2





	The Steps She Leaves Behind

It was sort of bizarre to be standing here at the mouth of the cave I came from in the first place. As I stare into the darkness, I wondered to myself, should I really go back? Back to the Mojave? Where there is more bloodshed on the radioactive tainted dirt? Where I know I will have a higher chance of dying again? Sure, I gained some friends down the road, but how long will that last? Even if I don't forget the great times I had with them, eventually, the days that I will travel alone is going to be much longer.  
  
The beeping sounds from ED-E suddenly interrupted my train of thought, and brought my attention to him. I forced a smile as I slowly reached out to pet his metallic floating body. Well, I won't be alone, I guess, if this little guy is going to be with me. Ever since I fixed him up in Primm, I had him beside me, and he has saved my life more often than I can count. Hell, he even followed me here to Zion a few days back, and I should consider myself lucky to have met him, despite everything.  
  
A heavy sigh escaped from me as he floated to the side, leaving me to view the sight of the canyon that stands quietly. Where the water flows so far below us, giving life and beauty to this once again, and hopefully once and for all, peaceful land. _"Are you sure you want to leave?"_ A voice echoed in the back of my head, which is usually a thing that happens often enough that I begin to wonder if I am starting to become a nightkin. I stared at ED-E for a moment as I kept the conversation going.  
  
_"As beautiful as this place is, I have unfinished business to do."  
  
"And that business is...?"  
  
"Gotta hunt down the man who shot me."  
  
"Hunt down? What, are you going to shoot him? Like what _he_ tried to do with the leader of the White Legs?"_  
  
I bit my lip. What happened then, send shivers up my spine, hell, I never met such a fearsome man like the legend himself in all my life, and I don't think I ever really will when I go back. But, I have to admit, when I talked him down from killing that tribal, I felt accomplished. Though, the mess that I brought onto the Sorrows... Well, that's going to definitely on the "Things I Should Feel Guilty About" list. However, at the time, I understood how it felt to hold that anger. That burning rage of revenge.  
  
_"And so will you be a hypocrite and go against what you told him?"  
  
"I... I don't know, to be honest."_ I felt my hands tremble, to the point I forced them down into the pockets of my jacket, _"I still feel that anger. That rage. But..."_ I paused. _"No... There is no way to excuse what may happen. If I talked the Burned Man himself out of killing someone, I have to do the same myself, and not kill the person who shot me in the head. Even though, I really, really want to."_  
  
"But, will you, if the time comes?"  
  
I closed my eyes as I lifted my scarf up to my nose. "I... I am not sure," I whispered to myself.  
  
ED-E nudged himself against my cheek, bringing me back to my senses. I feel like I could cry, but I kind of don't really want to. At least not now. "If things were different, Eddie, we would stay, wouldn't we? But... This is not our home. This is not our place. I... I don't belong here. Their beliefs are different from mine, and I brought them too much trouble. I am... far from a good person."  
  
I turned my head back to the entrance of the cave. Once I leave, I don't believe I will ever return. My throat felt dry as I tried to swallow, and I still felt like I need to cry. But, after a moment of silence, I lowered my hand from my faithful companion, and began to step into the darkness. "Let's get going, bud," I said.


End file.
